


Cherry

by smilelaughread



Series: Fifty Shades of Femmeslash [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilelaughread/pseuds/smilelaughread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick bet always works to make things more exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

"Do you think you can catch this?" Parvati waved a cherry in front of Lavender. "I bet you ten kisses that you can't."

Lavender raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "Fine. A bit boring, though. Instead of kisses, how about favours?"

Parvati's eyes lit up with mischievous energy. " _Any_ kind of favour?"

Lavender nodded once.

"Great. I'll give you three tries at five paces."

Lavender stood, smoothing out her skirt. Her jaw was set, lips pursed as though it were a matter far more serious than catching a cherry in her mouth.

Parvati rose as well, leaning forward. Lavender's stiff lips relaxed against Parvati's, and they parted with twin smiles. "There, a kiss for luck."

Lavender stepped back carefully, chin high.

"I'm ready."

A giggle escaped Parvati as she plucked the cherry stem from the fruit. Winding her arm up dramatically, she counted, "Three, two, one!"

The cherry flew in a perfect curve through the air, but Lavender moved too jerkily. The fruit bounced from her forehead to the ground. Parvati burst into laughter at Lavender's shocked expression, but was silenced by the glint in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Next one," Lavender ordered. "I'll get it this time."

Parvati moved slowly, counting aloud again, then threw the second cherry. Lavender shouted as she lunged, but it bounced from her tooth and landed on the ground again. Parvati smirked.

"Looks like you'll owe me those ten favours, after all." she said.

Lavender said nothing.

The moment the final cherry left Parvati's grip, she knew with sinking certainty that the third time would be the charm, because Lavender looked at it with such concentration that it was impossible she'd miss it.

Lavender's lips closed around the cherry, and the world froze.

Shocked, wide eyes met Parvati's disappointed ones, and a grin lit Lavender's features.

"Ha!" She threw her arms up.

"Rematch?" Parvati asked hopefully.

Lavender shook her head. "Sorry, love. However, I _will_ use a favour to ask you feed me these cherries."

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
